1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat-dissipating components and, particularly, to a fan device and fan device assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical computer system, a plurality of fans are secured by screws or the like to an enclosure of the computer system and is used for producing a flow of cooling air over certain electrical components within the enclosure, dissipating heat generated by the closely spaced electrical components so that the components operate within a desired temperature range. However, as computer systems become smaller in size, the components become more tightly arranged within the enclosure of the computer system. When the fans are secured to and/or removed from the enclosure, use of a tool for installing and/or removing screws may cause damage to the components, as there is no enough space for the tool to maneuver within the enclosure of the computer system. In addition, the installation or removal of the screws is time consuming and troublesome.